isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Frame Gears/Types of Frame Gears
The Frame Gear are divided based on their specialty, such as land combat type, assault type, high mobility type, et ceteraWeb Novel Chapter 17 #132. Old Design Frame Gears * or FG-09 was the first Frame Gear to be mass-producedWeb Novel Chapter 18 #134. It is a grey colored Frame Gear based on the old design of the FGWeb Novel Chapter 19 #146. It is equipped with a sword as the default equipmentWeb Novel Chapter 19 #148. Yae Kokonoe was the test-pilot for the Frame GearWeb Novel Chapter 19 #143. This Frame Gear excels in defense and is easier than Knight Baron to manufacture Web Novel Chapter 19 #151. * , a commander type Frame Gear, was the next Frame Gear to be made. It is a black colored Frame Gear based on the old design of the FG, which is equipped with a mace and shield and is slightly larger than Chevalier. It has large thorns on each of its shoulders and a single blade antenna (which Touya Mochizuki attached) on its forehead. According to High Rosetta, Knight Baron is 1.5 times stronger than the Chevalier. It has no flight capability, but possesses thrusters on its back and legs for deceleration. Touya was Knight Baron’s test-pilot and the first to use it in battle.Web Novel Chapter 19 #145Web Novel Chapter 19 #144 This Frame Gear excels in offence but is harder to manufacture compared to the Chevalier . * is actually Knight Baron with white painted armor. The Frame Gear is used by Rain Netherland, the commander of Brunhild's Knight Order. It also works as the flag bearerWeb Novel Chapter 20 #158 * is actually Night Baron with blue painted armor. The Frame Gear is used by Norue Siberia. * is actually Night Baron with red painted armor. The Frame Gear is used by Est Floatia. * , is a slim shape design red Frame Gear. It has big wheels on the tip of both its heels, as well as thrusters on its back and both sides of the waist. It is the most agile Frame Gear, sacrificing defense and power and also difficult to control. Because of its lack of power, it can not equip any heavy weapon which is why it is equipped with two made of crystal materialWeb Novel Chapter 20 #160. This Frame Gear was given to Ende by Touya. When Touya modified Ende’s Dragoon, he painted it black and white, in order to easily tell it apart from Elze Silhoueska's Gerhilde. Another Dragoon (albeit an old model Frame Gear) was also used by Lucia Rea Regulus before receiving her personal Frame Gear unit.Web Novel Chapter 26 # 261 New Design Frame Gears Brides Exclusive Frame Gears * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Yumina Ernea Belfast. Its main color is silver and it is a sniper specialized type FG. Brunnhilde is equipped with special silver armor which grants it stealthiness. Its primary weapons consist of a long distance sniper rifle as well as four Fragarch units installed on its back.Web Novel Chapter 27 # 281 * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Elze Silhoueska. Its main color is red and it is a hand-to-hand combat assault type FG. Gerhilde is the first exclusive FG build by High Rosetta and Fred Monica. This Frame Gear excels power and speed and has sturdy limbs to support this Web Novel Chapter 23 #199. Gerhilde is equipped with pile bunkers made of crystal material on both handsWeb Novel Chapter 23 #203. The armor is coated with crystal material for endurance that reacts with Elze’s 「Boost」 and changes its appearance (into a red flaring Frame Gear) while also boosting its speed and powerWeb Novel Chapter 23 #204. It is also able to combine with Linze's unit. Helmwige to act as a aerial support unit. * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Sushie Ernea Ortlinde. Its main color is gold and it is a fortified defense type FG. It is a unit that is designed to combine with three additional support units that were specifically built for it (see Additional Equipment), with the combined unit known as the . It currently only has a rocket punch as its weapon though it later receives an upgrade that allows the launched fist to rotate at high speeds once launched (Cannon Knuckle Spiral). It also has the ability to create a powerful barrier known as a Stardust Shell by releasing countless star shaped lights from its left hand. * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Lucia Rea Regulus. Its main color is green and it is a retrofitted raid type FG. It is designed with the ability to switch between different equipment types depending on the combat situation. This includes close range weapons, long range armaments, heavy weapons and high maneuverability gear. It is capable of transferring different equipment units from Babylon and itself and is shown to capable of doing this instantaneously. The known weapons units are as follows: **'Unit A (Attacker)' - A unit that specializes in close range combat. It is equipped with four swords attached to it's back and waist used for close quarters combat.Web Novel Chapter 27 # 278 **'Unit B (Booster)' - A unit that specializes in high speed movement and maneuverability. It is equipped with multi directional thrusters that allow it to move and re position itself with little effort. **'Unit C (Caster)' - A unit that specializes in long range combat. It is equipped with a large magic cannon located on it's shoulder that fires powerfully shot bullets at far off enemies.When using this unit it also deploys anchors located in it's heels to help steady itself when firing. * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Yae Kokonoe. Its main color is purple and it is a light melee-fighter type FG. It is equipped with a and a made of crystal material which are carried on its waist. It also has thrusters built in its legs and has 「Accel」 installed inside a magic power slot that instantaneously accelerates its movement to almost blinding speeds, allowing it to cut down its enemies with a single swipe with the swords.Web Novel Chapter 24 # 212 * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Linze Silhoueska. Its main color is blue and it is a convertible aerial-combat type FG. It has a large shield that becomes the bottom part of the aircraft once it transforms. Because the shield is a necessary part of the transformation, it has much more crystal material then other equipment, as well as more magic inserted into it. making it considerably more solid and durable. It is also equipped with a unknown numbers of guns that can be fired in its aerial form. allowing to provide support for other Frame Gears (it is unknown if these can be used in its normal form.)Web Novel Chapter 26 # 262 It also has the ability to combine with Elze's unit Gerhilde to act as a aerial support unit.Web Novel Chapter 26 # 255 * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Hildegard Minas Lestia. Its main color is orange and it is a heavy melee-fighter type FG. It is equipped with a wide longsword and a large shield as well as a mace on its back. The defensive abilities of this FG are much higher than Yae's Frame Gear. The part of its body that looks like a dorsal fin can transform into a massive greatsword and can be used when opposing the advanced class Phrase. The shield can also transform into a spiral cone. Furthermore, the shield also can transform into a spiral lance when the mace is attached to it. The lance's tip allows it to smash its enemies into pieces. * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Leen. Its main color is black and it is a blitzkrieg type FG. It is equipped with a large Gatling gun, capable of firing hundreds of bullets in matter of seconds, on its right arm , while the left arm is capable of firing bullets from its fingertips. By opening the armor on its chest, it can release another pair of Gatling guns that can fire at the same rate as the one equipped on its right arm. It is also equipped with head mounted Vulcan cannons and missile pods located in both its shoulders and its legs. The unit cannot consecutively fire its armaments as it is required to enter a "cooling mode" after firing a full power volley for several minutes. Another disadvantage is that the unit draws a considerable amount of magic from the user causing intense fatigue if used for extended periods. * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Sakura. Its main color is white and it is a mass-fight support type FG. Touya Exclusive Frame Gear * is a Frame Gear dedicated to Touya Mochizuki. An universal diversified type FG. The body of Reginleif is made of colorless crystal material with golden line details. It is equipped with broadswords which are placed on both sides of its waist.Web Novel Chapter 27 #309 Reginleif is equipped with 12 Fragarach resembling wings on its back, which can be transformed into various weapons using 「Program: Modeling」 to fit the battle conditionWeb Novel Chapter 27 #310. It is the culmination of all the data and constant upgrades implemented and acquired from all the previous FG created for the purpose to create one able to resist Touya's magic. Unlike other FG, Reginleif channels Touya's magic directly through its body, and, to protect the integrity of the frame from magical power pressure, it will forcibly shut down the system after exceeding the predetermined magical power limit ,and will only be operational only after finishing its cooling time which takes few minutes. It is the only Frame Gear with the capability to flyWeb Novel Chapter 29 #394. Additional Equipment * is a range offensive system which is first implemented on Night BaronWeb Novel Chapter 20 #166. Its technology is based on the defensive system of the Rampart, the Satellite OrbWeb Novel Chapter 20 #165. The Fragarach is a sword made of crystal material and because of the nature of the system, only pilot with magic aptitude and high magical power is able to use it. Due to the limitation of the old frames, each Night Baron only equipped with 4 Fragarach, which are installed on its back in an X shape. Each Fragarach is able to move separately in supersonic speed and automatically comeback to surround the Frame GearWeb Novel Chapter 21 #179. * : A high speed flying boat that is piloted by Francesca and forms the upper armor of Sue's Ortlinde Overlord FG. * : An high speed armored bullet train that is piloted by High Rosetta and forms the arms of Sue's Ortlinde Overlord FG. * : An all-purpose underground tank that is piloted by Fred Monica and forms the lower legs of Sue's Ortlinde Overlord FG. *'''Brionac: '''A giant magic gun that was created by Regina Babylon. It is designed to fire a powerful magic bullet at the enemy that is capable of destroying even a Advanced Class Phrase in one shot. It is equipped a large anchor shaped like a talon that is used to withstand the recoil that is produced. The barrel of the gun is three times larger then a regular Frame Gear, and has special pre-programmed magic that causes the bullet to rotate once it is fired.Web Novel Chapter 26 # 262 Datasheet Trivia *The Ortlinde Overlord is based on GaoGaiGar. Both feature a golden unit as the core (Ortlinde itself and GaiGar), and combine with similar vehicles: A flying vehicle (Gungnir and StealthGao), train (Laevateinn and LinerGao), and tank (Mjollnir and DrillGao). Both also possess rotating fists. Sue mentioned that she wants a frame gear that worked like a robot from a anime, and proved that it was GaoGaiGar when he she asked for a golden hammer, A reference to the robot’s final weapon, the Goldion Hammer. References Category:Frame Gears Category:Weapons